The 19th Generation of Samurai Power Rangers
by Evenanandro1dcancry
Summary: 25 years after Master Xandred's defeat a new Nighlok threat has risen. After managing to undo Lauren's sealing symbol the Nighlok are free to once again invade the Earth to raise the Sanzu Rivers. The only hope of defeating this new threat are the children of the previous Samurai Power Rangers. The 19th generation of warriors are here to defend the Earth and defeat the Nighlok.


The Netherworld, a world existing parallel to our own. It is the home of the deadly Nighloks an enemy that once threatened the Earth. 25 years ago the 18th generation of Samurai Power Rangers led by Jayden Shiba were able to defeat Master Xandred and seal away the remaining Nighloks with the help of his sister Lauren Shiba and her powerful sealing symbol. Since then the Earth has been at peace and the Nighlok have been stuck in the the Netherworld until today. Octoroo one of the renaming survivors of the Nighlok invasion is shown on the wrecked remains of Master Xandred's ship.

"Ooh-ah-ooh it's been 25 years all alone for Octoroo." He said looking out at the Sanzu River. "Even if I could somehow gather enough renaming Moogers and Nighloks the Red Ranger's sealing symbol makes it impossible for any Nighlok to enter the human world through the gaps." Octoroo said dismayed.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" He heard a mysterious voice say out of nowhere.

"Ooh-ah-ooh who are you?" Octoroo asked the mysterious voice.

"Who I am isn't important what matters is I can help you break the sealing symbol and once again invade the human world to raise the Sanzu River." The voice told him.

"How exactly would you do that? To break the seal you'd need to attack from the human world but no Nighlok no matter how strong can get there anymore." Octoroo said doubting this mystery voice.

"Not a full Nighlok but a half Nighlok can still enter the human world." The voice said before laughing menacingly.

"So then your a half Nighlok like Deker and Dayu?" Octoroo asked trying to figure out more information about his potential ally. The voice merely laughed again.

"I'm nothing like those two pathetic humans. I might not be a full Nighlok but I'm no human either. What I am is the ultimate being who will destroy those Samurai Rangers and led the Nighlok to take over the Earth."

"I suppose helping you is better than being stuck on this boat forever. Though if we're going to be working together I should probably have a name for you." Octoroo said after having thought over the offer.

"Just call me Invidios." It said before disappearing. Meanwhile on Earth the 18th generation of Samurai Rangers were gathering together for the first time in years since it was the 25th anniversary of the day they defeated Master Xandred and the Nighloks.

Jayden is seen at Shiba House. He hasn't changed much in the 25 years. He still has the same hairstyle and is a bit taller. He's wearing a simple red shirt and blue jeans."Is the table ready yet?" He asked heading towards the kitchen. "They're going to be here any moment now." He said looking at the clock. Jayden ran over to the main hall where he saw his son Brenden sitting down.

After the Nighloks were defeated Jayden stayed with Mentor Ji at Shiba House. One day an amateur reporter named Lia showed up having tracked the last known sighting of the Samurai Power Rangers to that spot. Jayden tried to deny any association with them but Lia had proven to be a persistent reporter. After enough time Jayden relented to a single interview where she could ask any questions over dinner. That dinner sparked a new interest in Lia not for the Samurai Rangers but for Jayden and she asked him on another date shortly after. A few years passed with the two frequently seeing each other before Jayden finally proposed to Lia. Jayden also revealed he was the Red Samurai Ranger. Lia chose a life with Jayden over writing a story on his identity and the two married. It would seem they'd live a happy life until tragedy struck. When their son Brenden was 5 Lia died in a car accident. Unable to fully cope Jayden dedicated himself and his son to samurai training. Today would be the first time since Lia's funeral that all the Samurai Rangers would be together.

"Everything's taken care of dad there's no reason to be so anxious." Brenden told him. At first glance Brenden was quite different from his parents. Whereas Jayden and Lia were both light skinned with brown hair Brenden had tan skin and black hair. He also had brown eyes. These traits were often attributed to his grandparents on Lia's side of the family. He was wearing an open red jacket with a white shirt underneath.

"I just want today to be perfect. It's an important day." Jayden told him anxiously walking back and forth. Brenden put a hand on his dad's shoulder.

"I know dad you've told me. 25 years ago today you and the others beat Master Xandred and saved the world. Today's a big deal for you and the others but don't worry so much. Everything will be fine." He said reassuringly. Just then the front door opened. Mike and Emily entered into the main room. Emily had grown a bit in the time since they were Rangers but was still shorter than Mike and the shortest of all the rangers. She was wearing a yellow sundress and had her blond hair loose reaching past her shoulder. Mike was wearing a stripped green shirt and jeans. His hair was relatively unchanged but he no longer wore his earings.

"Jayden it's so good to see you again." Emily said hugging Jayden.

"Its great to see you both as well, but where are your kids?" Jayden asked surprised to see the two of them alone.

"They're unpacking some gifts we brought you and the others from the car. We only brought the twins though the others wanted to stay with Serena." Mike told him.

Mike and Emily had started dating shortly after Master Xandred was defeated. Mike moved to be with Emily in the country and to help her care for her sick sister Serena. At first it seemed Serena wouldn't get better and once some years passed with her illness showing no signs of improvement several doctors had given up hope of ever curing her. Emily never gave up on her sister though and Mike was always there for her. Serena miraculously recovered after fighting for several years and to celebrate Mike proposed to Emily. The two had the surprise of their life when their first child ended up being twins, one boy and one girl. Though unexpected they cared for the two and would have two more children some years later, both girls. The twins were trained as samurai but they decided not to train their youngest two daughters.

"Dad where should we put the gifts?" His son Emilio asked him. Emilio had inherited his father's brown hair that was in a Pompadour hairstyle. He was wearing a plaid yellow shirt with a green blazer over it.

"We're the first ones here so just put them in the corner of the room for now." Mike told him.

"I thought you said we were late dad?" His eldest daughter Michelle asked him confused about being the first to arrive. Michelle had her mother's blond hair though it was slightly darker due to her father's genes. Her hair was short and in pigtails. She was wearing a green shirt with a medium length green skirt and a yellow cardigan. She also had glasses and was very short, just barely over 5 feet.

"Your mother likes to be early so even if we arrive on time it's considered late for her." Mike told her chuckling.

"Come on Mike it's the first time we're all together why wouldn't you want to be here early?" Emily asked excited for the reunion.

"I know I'm just surprised Kevin isn't here yet. I'd figure he'd have been here hours early with how strict his schedule is." Mike said jokingly. Little did he know Kevin had just arrived and was standing behind him.

"I guess you don't know everything about me after all." Kevin said startling Mike. The others laughed at Mike's surprise and greeted Kevin. With Kevin was his son Baron.

Kevin returned to his swim team once his samurai duties were fulfilled. He managed to qualify for the Olympics after enough training and dedication. Kevin quickly became an Olympic star winning several gold medals. It was at the Olympics that he met a girl named Amy who was competing in gymnastics. It was love at first sight and the two formed a long distance relationship. The two rarely ever saw each other in person and at times their relationship seemed doomed until by chance Kevin's swim team competed in Amy's hometown. Kevin had once given up swimming for his samurai duties and he was now ready to give it up to spend his life with Amy. Thankfully he didn't have to as Amy was willing to compromise so they could be together and neither had to permanently give up the sport they loved. When his first and only child was born Kevin told Amy about how he was a samurai and that their son would have to become a ranger as well. They both trained Baron in the best of their abilities to get him to become the perfect samurai warrior.

"How come Amy's not with you?" Mike asked noticing it was just Kevin and his son.

"She's out of the country right now practicing for her next big competition." Kevin told them. "Baron why don't you go off with the others." He told his son noticing that the other kids had somewhat split apart from their parents. His son Baron was the splitting image of Kevin when he was a ranger. He was dressed very formally, wearing a white collar shirt with a blue vest, a blue tie and navy slacks.

"As you wish." He said before bowing and heading with the others.

"Wow your kid is even duller than you were as a ranger. I didn't think that was possible." Mike said laughing. Emily lightly shoved Mike.

"Mike don't be mean." She scolded him. Jayden smiled fondly at the three of them.

"You guys never change do you." He said thinking about how they were still the same people that were all those years ago.

"Us no but you know what I hope has changed Mia's cooking." Mike said remembering how bad Mia's cooking was when they were rangers. Unfortunately similarly with Kevin Mia arrived just as Mike opened his mouth.

"I thought you all liked my cooking why would you want it to change?" Mia asked Mike. She had known for a while that the other rangers didn't like her food but appreciated they were kind enough not to say anything so she pretended she didn't know.

"I just meant I'm sure we'd all like to try something different. Whatever you make will be good though." Mike said trying to save himself. Emily rolled her eyes at his poor attempt at fixing his statement.

"Well I can't cook anything until Antonio gets here since he's providing the fish. Mako can you help me put these groceries in the fridge until he gets here?" Mia asked her daughter. Mako had her mother's black hair in a medium length pixie cut with her hair close to her face. She was wearing a pink crop top with a blue denim jacket and a pink miniskirt.

"It's just you and Mako?" Emily asked Mia. Before she could answer though Mako did.

"Dad's still really scared of this place and mom still hasn't told him about all this samurai stuff so it was best to leave him and Sammy at one of the hotel's our family owns." Mako said putting the groceries away for Mia.

Mia went to Culinary School after Master Xandred's defeat. There she learned how to improve her cooking skills. Mia was still missing her prince charming though. One day she visited the music school near her culinary school to talk with a professor who taught at both. There she met up with a familiar face from her days as a Samurai Ranger. It was the guy she'd met at the Nighlok attack on a factory. It turns out his name was Spike Skullovitch he was the son of Eugene Skullovitch a famous pianist know better as Skull who was giving a presentation at the school. Along with being a renowned pianist Skull owned a few hotels he inherited from his grandparents and he had his own resort called Bulkmeier's named after his best friend. Mia was confused as to why Spike was having money problems when they first met if his dad was so rich and Spike offered to explain the situation over dinner. Mia was a bit reluctant at first. Spike seemed like a nice guy but he was pretty young and a tad strange. She decides to be nice though and accept his offer. Spike was desperate to see Mia again after that dinner so he had his dad help enroll him in the music school as a rap artist. Mia went over to the music school every once in a while to visit Spike but she always considered him as just a friend. In one last attempt to win Mia over Spike had his dad play something he wrote while he expressed his feelings for her through song. It was here Mia realized Spike wasn't just some kid with a crush he really admired her and cared for her. Sure he was goofy and a bit of an odball but she could tell he was sincere and genuine about his feelings towards her. She decided to give him a chance and the two started dating. It wasn't long before the two married. Spike always felt nervous around the other samurai rangers, especially Emily who had an eerie similarity to the drill sergeant that still haunted his nightmares. Due to this Mia never told Spike about her being a samurai or the identity of the rangers. She also never told her eldest son Samuel, nicknamed Sammy since he was far too much like his father and couldn't keep a secret. Only her daughter Mako knows since Mia had to train her to be the next pink samurai ranger.

"Is Spike still scared of us. I feel so bad for him." Emily said knowing it was mostly her fault he didn't like being over at Shiba house.

"He's not scared of you guys he's just scared of this place. I'm sure he'll get over it someday. Besides he said he was going to see if his uncle still lived in the city." Mia told them.

"I'm glad your here anyway Mia. Now all we have to do is wait on Antonio and Lauren to arrive." Jayden told her.

"Great the guy who's bringing the food had to be the last one to get here." Mike complained as he was getting hungry.

"Maybe next time we have a reunion we should tell him the wrong hour so he'll be here on time." Jayden said knowing his best friend had a tendency to be late.

While the adult rangers were waiting for Antonio to arrive with their fish the kids were in the training room together. They didn't see each other that often and therefore didn't have as close of a friendship with each other as the adult rangers.

"So how's all of your training been?" Brenden asked them trying to start a conversation.

"It's been difficult but my parents have expectations and I strive to be the best." Baron answered him.

"What's so difficult all you have to do is draw some lines and swing a sword. I could do it in my sleep." Emilio said confidently.

"Is that a challenge because I believe you'll find me to be the superior samurai." Baron told Emilio.

"I'm sure you're a great samurai Baron but you should see Emilio. He never needs to practice and everything comes so easy to him. On the other hand I have to practice day and night to get anywhere close to his level." Michelle said backing up her brother.

"Mom and dad agree I'm a natural at this. Much better than either of them were when they were my age." Emilio bragged to the others.

"Why don't you prove it to us then?" Mako asked Emilio handing him a practice sword and Baron another one.

"You know we aren't supposed to use these without one of our parents supervising us." Brenden reminded them.

"Oh come on were not kids anymore. There's no reason they should have to be here." Mako complained.

"I'm inclined to agree with Brenden. We should respect our parents' decisions and if they believe us not ready to train alone there is a reason for it." Baron said putting down the practice sword Mako gave him.

"Seriously we're all around the age they were when they became Power Rangers so why do they still treat us like children." Mako said frustrated.

"Then forget about them. Come on let's go just me and you." Emilio said handing Mako the practice sword Baron put down.

"Emilio what are you doing?" Michelle asked Emilio shocked. Emilio was always messing around during practice but that's just because he's naturally good. This however was different. He was completely disobeying their parents and the rest of the former samurai rangers.

"She's got a point Michelle. If we're all supposed to become Power Rangers someday then why don't our parents trust us enough to train on our own." Emilio said.

"Its not a matter of trust but safety. Now put the training swords back before we get in trouble." Brenden told them strictly.

"What's the matter are you scared of what will happen?" Emilio asked taunting Brenden.

"Emilio stop this isn't like you." Michelle said. Brenden stopped forward and put one of his hands on the practice sword Emilio was holding.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, put the sword back." Brenden said staring down Emilio.

"What's going to happen if I don't?" Emilio asked unintimidated.

"Belive me you don't want to find out." Brenden answered. Neither of the two moved and there was a lot of tension in the room. Suddenly Emilio started laughing and gave the sword to Brenden.

"Wow you guys do not know how to take a joke." Emilio said still laughing.

"That wasn't funny Emilio someone could've gotten hurt." Michelle scolded him.

"Come on Michelle lighten up I thought today was supposed to be a celebration." Emilio said.

"I don't know how you put up with him. Almost makes me glad we won't have to become Power Rangers." Mako told Michelle.

"Oh he's not that bad. You know once you get used to his sense of humor." Michelle said nervously. A moment later Jayden walked into the training room.

"Antonio and Lauren are here so why don't you kids come and eat." He told them. As they were leaving Jayden noticed something was wrong with Brenden. "Something bothering you son?" He asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." He said not wanting to talk about it. Jayden however was persistent.

"Come on I know when something is bothering you so tell me what wrong." Jayden said putting his hand on Brenden's shoulder.

"It's just well... why do you and the other samurai rangers treat us like children?" Brenden asked Jayden.

"What are you talking about Brenden?" Jayden asked him not sure what he meant.

"Dad you just called us kids. Plus we aren't aloud to train unless someone is supervising us. When you and your friends were our age you became Power Rangers so why do you all treat us like children?" Brenden asked him again.

"I guess it's just hard seeing you all so grown up. The Nighlok threat is gone. There hasn't been an attack in 25 years so we were able to be lenient with your training. After dinner I'll talk to the others though. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." Jayden said thinking over what Brenden had told him.

"Thanks dad." Brenden said hugging Jayden. Antonio walked in looking for the two of them.

"Jayden, Brenden come on foods ready." He told them.

"We're coming Antonio." Jayden said heading towards the kitchen. Brenden looked at the practice sword that was on the floor. Luckily Jayden hadn't noticed it. He put it back where it belonged and went to join the others in the kitchen where Antonio and Mia were preparing the fish and burgers.

Antonio might not have been a true samurai but through determination he found a way to join his best friend as a Samurai Power Ranger. Antonio went on a cruise after everything was over to find new and exotic fish. On one of the cruise's stops he found Lauren, Jayden's sister. She was off seeing the world since she missed out on a lot of experiences while perfecting the sealing symbol. Antonio had only spoken to Lauren once before and he always felt nervous around her. He figured he should at least attempt to get along with her. She was his best friend's sister and he couldn't avoid her forever. He invited her to go fishing with him and she agreed seeing as how it was something she wanted to learn. Lauren learned quickly and managed to catch more than Antonio much to his chagrin. After fishing Lauren asked to see Antonio's gold morpher. Antonio tried to explain how it worked to Lauren but she only understood about half of what he said since she spent most of her life without much technology. The two spent the next few days together bonding and becoming close friends. When Antonio's cruise was set to depart for its next destination the two were sad to say goodbye. Lauren really enjoyed the time they had spent together and decided to get herself a ticket so she could keep spending time with him. By the time the cruise ended and they returned to Panorama city the two had decided to start dating. Jayden was unsure how to feel about this. Antonio was his best friend and he had always seen him as a brother, now though he was dating his sister. Overall Jayden was happy for the two of them. They dated for a few years until Lauren took the initiative and proposed to Antonio. They had a daughter named Olivia. Lauren and Antonio both decided not to train her as a samurai. Antonio wasn't a true samurai to begin with and Lauren had lost her life to her samurai duties. She didn't want that for her daughter. The world was at peace anyway and the Nighloks were gone forever there was no need for another gold ranger or another female red ranger.

"Antonio you might not be the best at arriving on time but man do you know how to get the best fish." Mike told him as everyone was finished eating.

"Wish I could take the credit but this was Olivia's catch. She's on her way to becoming the next Garcia fishing expert." Antonio said looking at Olivia proud. Olivia was wearing a red and blue stripped dress with a sparkling gold jacket and a scarf similar to the one her father always had. Her hair was dark blond and in a long ponytail. "Either way it doesn't matter how good our fishing skills are we wouldn't have this meal if it wasn't for Mia. Her cooking skills are _fantastico_." He compliment.

"Dad's right Mia we might be able to catch the fish but your cooking makes this meal _fabuloso_." Olivia said with a noticeably better accent and pronunciation compared to her father.

"Now that were finished eating Mike and I got all of you gifts." Emily said getting up from the table and heading to where Michelle and Emilio left the gifts.

"That's so thoughtful. I wish I had gotten you all something." Lauren said.

"Lauren just being here is a good enough gift. I'm glad you consider us your friends even if we didn't make the best first impression." Emily said before hugging Lauren.

"Friends right." Lauren mumbled while awkwardly hugging Emily back. In all honesty Lauren only felt comfortable around Jayden and Antonio. Sure she liked the other Samurai Rangers but wasn't sure if she'd call them her friends.

"Well we've waited long enough go ahead and open your gifts." Mike said anxiously. Unfortunately they wouldn't get a chance to open their presents. Their good time and their reunion was about to be interrupted as they heard a sound they'd hoped never to hear again. The gap sensor.

 **Author's Note- So last week was running a Power Rangers marathon and I re watched all of Power Rangers Samurai for the third time. I had forgotten how much I liked that season despite it getting a lot of hate and decided to write a story based on the next generation of Samurai Rangers the 19th generation of Power Rangers Samurai. I'm planning on updating this weekly every Friday and having between 30 to 40 total chapters as though this were an actual season to air on television. I hope you'll enjoy real quick let me give a little insight into the new characters as well as why I chose the ships I did. Consider this first chapter as the prologue and the next chapter is where things really get started.**

 **Brenden- I chose that name because I wanted to have his name end in en similar to Jayden and Lauren. Brenden was the first that came to mind. I have an interesting story arc that I hope you all enjoy with him coming up. If he seems bland or not having a personality it's because a lot of him is still a mystery as of now.**

 **Emilio- Name is just a masculine version of Emily. He messes around a lot similar to Mike, though since he is a naturally skilled samurai he often takes his jokes a little too far. His personality is reminiscent of Mike but to more extremes as being naturally talented has led him no almost never have a serious moment in his life. How will his team manage to work together with him when he doesn't take anything seriously.**

 **Michelle- Name is a feminine version of Mike. She's very shy, nervous, and insecure about her skills as a samurai though caring and looks out for others even if it doesn't always work out how she plans. A lot of her personality is similar to Emily and over time she'll have to learn to open up to the rest of the new samurai.**

 **Baron- Baron was Kevin's original name so I just used that for his son. Baron is constantly striving for perfection and follows every single rule and guideline exactly as it should be. With Kevin as his father you would expect him to have a strict life. He'll have to learn to be more open to change if he's going to work with the other samurai rangers.**

 **Mako- Mako is the name of Mia's Sentai counterpart so I went with that for her daughter. Most of the other children are very similar to their parents but Mako is the exception to this being practically the opposite of her mother. She doesn't get along with many people and has quite a cold exterior. She'll have to warm up to her team and accept them if they're to work together well.**

 **Olivia- Her name has an importance which will come up later. I have planned for her to occasionally speak Spanish like Antonio though she can actually pronounce the words properly. She's the only one of them not trained as a samurai since her parents didn't expect the Nighlok to come back. This doesn't mean she won't have a part in the story. How will she help without any training? You'll have to wait and find out.**

 **Jayden- I made him a single dad so that he could take over as the mentor with Mentor Ji gone. Also no he isn't dead he's just retired. It's been 25 years and he was already around his 40s. Jayden's relationship with Brenden will be an important plot point. I named his wife Lia because in an original draft he was married to Mia, plus Lia actually means reporter in some language I forget which but it works for the story.**

 **Mike x Emily- They were together at the end of the season so they're basically canon. To not have them be together would be a travesty.**

 **Kevin- In a different early draft Kevin was with Mia. I decided not to go through with this though because I didn't want too many of the next generation rangers being related. Amy gets her name because she practices gymnastics which is a reference to Amy Jo Johnson the actress that portrayed Kimberly in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as Kimberly practiced gymnastics.**

 **Mia x Skull- I was very hesitant on this one since Skull's age is a very tricky question to answer. I relented though and put them together just because I love Skull's character so much and want nothing more than for him to be happy. I had him not know about the samurai rangers though because I feel him knowing takes away from his character slightly.**

 **Antonio x Lauren- This is one of my biggest Power Rangers OTP's. They only had a few scenes together but once Antonio stopped complaining that Jayden was gone and started talking with Lauren I knew they were meant to be together. I also didn't want to have 7 rangers so now we only have 6 rangers by putting these two together.**


End file.
